Gan Ceann
by Coatlicue
Summary: "Ce matin-là, ce qui menaçait d'arriver depuis que le prince Arthur avait adoubé les quatre roturiers arriva : un chevalier, furieux et cocu, jeta violemment son gantelet aux pieds de Sire Gwaine et réclama un duel à mort devant la Cour entière."
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Gan Ceann**  
>Auteur<strong> : terpine aka Coatlicue**  
>Fandom<strong> : Merlin (BBC)**  
>Personnages <strong>: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine pour les principaux, tout le cast en général et quelques OCs**  
>Résumé<strong> : « _Ce matin-là, ce qui menaçait d'arriver depuis que le prince Arthur avait adoubé les quatre roturiers arriva : un chevalier, furieux et cocu, jeta violemment son gantelet aux pieds de Sire Gwaine et réclama un duel à mort devant la Cour entière pour laver son honneur souillé_. »**  
>Avertissements<strong> : un mélange pour le moins étrange de Merlin, de la légende « Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier Vert », des mythes entourant les dullahan et de la Mort. Plusieurs morts (pas des gens importants, rassurez-vous) et du sang un peu partout

**Notes** : Le personnage d'Anghau est inspiré par Ankou, le serviteur de la Mort dans le folklore celte. Sire Bercilak de Hautdesert et sa charmante femme Lydia sont eux inspirés directement des personnages de la légende de « _Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier vert_», à savoir Bertilak et sa femme, propriétaire du château de Hautdésert. La créature qui terrifie Camelot, elle, est largement inspirée par la légende des dullahans (Gan Cean en gaélique irlandais, d'où le nom du titre.)

Également, si vous vous posez la question au cours de la lecture, « _Wig ha wag ! » _est traditionnellement le bruit de la charrette d'Ankou/Anghau.

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà un projet de fic qui me trottait dans la tête et qui a réussi à prendre forme malgré les aléas de la vie réelle ! :) Avant toute chose, je voudrais préciser que je n'ai malheureusement pas de bêta-lecteur ou bêta-lectrice donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison ou autres ! N'hésitez pas également à dire franchement ce que vous en pensez puisque cette fic dénote un peu de ce que j'ai pu écrire avant et j'aimerais avoir vos avis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, ce qui menaçait d'arriver depuis que le prince Arthur avait adoubé les quatre roturiers arriva : un chevalier, furieux et cocu, jeta violemment son gantelet aux pieds de Sire Gwaine et réclama un duel à mort devant la Cour entière pour laver son honneur souillé.<p>

**x**

Merlin ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé. Fidèle à son habitude, le pauvre garçon avait eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Malgré (ou peut-être à cause de) son anoblissement, Gwaine avait décidé de rester fidèle à lui-même et de conserver son critiquable style de vie, en dépit de son nouveau statut et des responsabilités qui en découlaient. Les seules différences avec sa vie de roturier étaient que, désormais, on l'appelait Sire Gwaine, que le vin était de meilleure qualité et que c'étaient avec des dames (le plus souvent mariées) qu'il couchait et non plus des prostituées ou des paysannes.

C'était surtout ce dernier point qui posait problème. Jusqu'ici, Gwaine avait toujours réussi à éviter la fureur des maris trompés ou des pères courroucés. Mais toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient bien (Merlin, le premier) se doutait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un de ces innombrables adultères éclate au grand jour et fasse un énorme scandale, pour le plus grand bonheur de la Cour...

Et ce fut ainsi, quelques semaines après la défaite de l'armée immortelle de Morgause et le retour à une vie normale à Camelot, que Sire Bercilak de Haudesert fut le premier à arborer fièrement des cornes.

Ce jour-là, tout avait plutôt commencé normalement. Arthur, à son habitude, avait fait levé ses hommes aux aurores pour un entraînement intensif. La sanité d'esprit (et par voie de conséquence, l'autorité) du roi Uther faiblissant de manière alarmante depuis la tentative d'usurpation du trône, Camelot et ses chevaliers ne pouvaient se permettre de se relâcher en sachant que l'un des royaumes voisins profiterait tôt ou tard de cette faille dans le pouvoir pour attaquer.

Alors qu'il passait ses troupes en revue, Arthur eut le déplaisir de constater que Sire Gwaine brillait, une nouvelle fois, par son absence. Le prince avait depuis bien longtemps renoncer à chercher la silhouette de Gwaine parmi ses hommes lorsqu'il comptait ses effectifs au petit matin. Un petit coup d'œil à la figure contrariée de Sire Léon suffisait à lui faire comprendre que l'autre homme était beaucoup trop occupé à cuver son vin ou faire un énième noble cocu pour venir s'entraîner avec les autres. (Il semblerait que Sire Léon, le noble et chevaleresque Sire Léon, s'était mis en tête l'objectif irréalisable de faire personnellement de Gwaine un chevalier respectable. Arthur pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de lui dire d'arrêter parce que, clairement, l'entreprise était vouée à l'échec et servait seulement à stresser le pauvre homme.)

Finalement, excédé par cette énième absence, Arthur décida d'envoyer Merlin trouver Gwaine et le traîner jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Il s'était vite avéré que Gwaine avait une tendresse toute particulière envers son valet : il était _incapable_ de dire non à Merlin (Allez savoir pourquoi). Arthur ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette bizarrerie (non mais franchement : _Merlin_ ?) mais elle s'avérait utile lorsque Gwaine était particulièrement réfractaire. Comme aujourd'hui.

Le pauvre Merlin partit donc chercher Gwaine, totalement inconscient du fait qu'il était sur le point d'être témoin d'un événement, d'apparence anodin, qui allait entraîner la première importante attaque surnaturelle à s'abattre sur Camelot depuis Morgause et son armée de soldats immortels. Rien que ça.

Merlin, particulièrement agacé par l'attitude désinvolte de Gwaine qui l'avait amené à traverser la moitié du château à peine le soleil levé, ouvrit violemment la porte des appartements du chevalier, sans prendre la peine de frapper pour annoncer sa présence. (De toutes façons, Merlin ne frappait pas aux portes. Il n'avait jamais frappé à celle du prince et ne frapperai sûrement jamais. Alors il n'allait surtout pas commencer avec celle de Gwaine.) Sans prêter attention au grand lit où Gwaine devait probablement endurer sa monstrueuse veisalgie habituelle, il tira d'un geste sec et sans aucune once de pitié les grands rideaux en velours rouge et laissa pénétrer la lumière dans la chambre.

Merlin était sur le point de faire un long discours sur la ponctualité (dégoulinant d'hypocrisie parce que lui-même n'était jamais fichu d'arriver à l'heure) lorsque le pauvre valet eut le malheur de se retourner pour parler à Gwaine face à face (Merlin avait cette détestable habitude de fixer les gens droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il voulait se faire entendre). Au final, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. (Une première diront certains.)

Apparemment Gwaine n'avait pas la gueule de bois ce matin et était plutôt agréablement occupé avec la jeune dame nue perchée sur ses cuisses. Et le chevalier semblait trouver la situation particulièrement hilarante si l'on en croyait l'énorme sourire qui menaçait de fendre son visage en deux. Il écarta un long rideau de cheveux blond pour mieux observer Merlin et lui envoya un clin d'œil par dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire.

« Merlin ! J'étais justement en train de penser à toi, mon ami ! »

Et il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un bon coup de hanches qui fit gémir bruyamment la dame. Toujours sous le choc, Merlin la reconnut vaguement comme étant la femme de Sire Bercilak de Haudesert, un des chevaliers d'Arthur. D'ailleurs, Merlin était assez impressionné par sa capacité à poursuivre ses activités sans même se soucier d'être observée par un servant ou du fait que son partenaire faisait des allusions sexuelles au servant suscité. C'était plutôt admirable d'une certaine manière.

Finalement, Merlin ne reprit ses esprits qu'en entendant des gloussements à peine étouffés en provenance du couloir. Lorsqu'il se retourna en direction de la porte, restée grande ouverte _évidemment_, il entrevit deux femmes de chambre s'enfuir en courant. Merlin eût soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

Derrière lui, Dame de Haudesert gémit longuement et cria le nom de Gwaine d'une manière particulièrement bruyante.

**x**

Aux alentours de midi, la cité toute entière, du pilier de bar qui picolait dans la taverne de la basse-ville jusqu'aux conseillers du roi Uther, était au courant que Dame de Haudesert s'était envoyée en l'air avec Gwaine, le séduisant roturier fraîchement adoubé.

La plupart trouvaient ça hilarant. Certaines trouvaient ça passionnel. Mais tous s'accordait à dire que le pauvre et cocu Bercilak aurait du voir ça arriver depuis longtemps. Sa femme était une véritable traînée qui s'était fait la moitié des hommes du château et il était de notoriété publique que Gwaine s'était mis en tête de séduire toute la population de Camelot.

Arthur était lui aussi au courant et il était loin de trouver ça drôle ou romantique. En fait, il aurait bien lui-même battu Gwaine à mort sur le terrain d'entraînement pour avoir ainsi déshonorer le Code des Chevaliers si Bercilak ne l'avait pas devancé un peu plus tôt au milieu de la cour du château. (Merlin imaginait qu'Arthur était le genre de personne qui prohibait le sexe avant le mariage. Ça ou alors il était un gros hypocrite.)

Alors que Gwaine se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le terrain d'entraînement (là où il aurait dû se trouver plusieurs heures plus tôt au lieu de salir le mariage des De Haudesert), un homme l'interpella violemment sous les yeux ravis des badauds. Merlin, qui accompagnait Gwaine avec le petit air inquiet de celui qui savait que quelque chose allait mal tourner, grimaça lorsqu'il reconnut Sire Bercilak de Haudesert. L'homme était entièrement vêtu de vert, conformément aux armoiries de sa famille, et la couleur contrastait terriblement avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et son visage rouge de fureur.

« Toi ! Espèce de sale roturier ! », persifla-t-il, en désignant Gwaine avec un doigt accusateur. « Tu vas regretter tes actes ! »

Très rapidement, une foule de curieux forma un large cercle autour des deux hommes. Le Chevalier Vert (c'était ainsi que l'on surnommait affectueusement Bercilak : les éphélides étant réputées comme étant la marque des sorciers dans certains royaumes, on avait décidé de faire référence à la couleur de ses vêtements pour éviter d'attirer inutilement l'attention du roi Uther) toisa Gwaine d'un regard dédaigneux. Gwaine leva un sourcil, peu impressionné.

Finalement, le Chevalier Vert ôta son gantelet et le jeta vicieusement sur le pied de son adversaire. (Merlin était quasiment certain qu'il l'avait fait exprès.) Les spectateurs lâchèrent des exclamations stupéfaites, bien qu'ils attendaient le duel entre le mari et l'amant depuis qu'ils avaient eu connaissance de l'adultère. Gwaine se retint de justesse de jurer (parce que cette saloperie de gantelet était vachement lourde !) et se contenta de sourire d'une manière un peu crispée.

« Sire Gwaine ! », déclara pompeusement le Chevalier Vert. « Je vous défie dans un duel à mort afin de laver mon honneur qui a été souillé par vos actions immorales ! »

Gwaine se baissa pour ramasser nonchalamment le gantelet, en profita pour masser son pied endolori, se releva et offrit un sourire scintillant à Bercilak.

« Pas de problème, mon ami ! On fait ça après l'entraînement ? Parce que je pense que la Princesse ne va pas trop apprécier que ma présence sur le terrain soit encore retardée. »

Et sur ce, sans prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse, il se dirigea en sifflotant vers le terrain d'entraînement (où Arthur devait probablement fulminer et reporter toute sa rage sur les pauvres petits nouveaux) et tapota amicalement l'épaule de Bercilak lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Merlin le suivit rapidement, non sans avoir d'abord bredouiller quelques excuses précipitées à un Chevalier Vert absolument estomaqué.

**x**

La foule, indulgente, émit une énième exclamation empathique tandis Gwaine assénait un nouveau coup violent dans les côtes de Bercilak. Ce dernier tituba, le souffle coupé et tenta de reprendre péniblement son équilibre. Gwaine en profita pour séduire les jeunes demoiselles du premier rang avec de grands mouvements d'épée.

Arthur ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête, dépité. En plus de porter les cornes, le Chevalier Vert allait se prendre une déculottée mémorable devant tout le château par celui même qui l'avait fait cocu. Arthur ne doutait pas que Gwaine allait épargner le jeune noble. Ses mœurs n'étaient pas les plus recommandables mais il était un homme bon dans le fond. Par contre, il se demandait comment Bercilak allait réagir après cette nouvelle humiliation.

Soudain à côté de lui, Merlin s'exclama. Arthur rouvrit les yeux et vit le Chevalier Vert au sol. Gwaine avait du se lasser du combat et avait abrégé cette grotesque mascarade.

Bercilak, essoufflé et suant, loucha pour observer la lame pointée à son cou. Un instant passa et rien ne se produit. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers Gwaine :

« Hum...qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement ? »

« Te soumets-tu ? », le coupa Gwaine.

Le Chevalier Vert le regarda avec un air incrédule.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? C'est plutôt évident, non ? », répondit-il, agacé, en désignant l'épée toujours pointée à sa gorge et sa propre arme jetée au loin.

Gwaine acquiesça distraitement et rangea son épée dans son fourreau. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le bras de son adversaire et le remit sur pied, manquant de peu de lui déboiter l'épaule.

« C'était amusant. Merci pour la distraction, mon ami ! », fit Gwaine joyeusement en époussetant les épaules couvertes de poussière de Bercilak. « On recommence quand tu veux. Je t'offre une bière pour fêter ça ? »

Le Chevalier Vert sentit une bulle de rage lui bouillir au creux de son estomac. Il s'agissait d'un duel à mort, bon sang ! N'était-il pas assez humilié comme ça ? Furieux, il attrapa Gwaine par le bras :

« Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas ? Il me semble qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort, _Sire_ Gwaine. En tant que chevalier de Camelot, vous vous devez respecter le Code des Chevalier ! »

Gwaine soupira.

«_ Sire_ de Haudesert, je pense sincèrement qu'une femme pareille ne mérite pas que vous vous sacrifiez pour elle. »

Il fit une pause et observa Sire de Haudesert de haut en bas, avec un regard lubrique.

« Ce serait vraiment du gâchis... »

Le Chevalier Vert, le visage en feu, se rua hors de l'arène pour se réfugier dans ses appartements afin d'y digérer les évènements de la journée et y mourir de honte. Derrière lui, il entendait encore la clameur enthousiasmée de la foule qui s'était régalée d'un bon spectacle.

**x**

Le lendemain matin, Sire Bercilak de Haudesert quitta Camelot.

La veille au soir, alors qu'il préparait ses affaires, il croisa Lydia. Elle eût la décence de s'excuser mais Bercilak devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas plus l'air désolée que ça. Ce qui lui mina encore plus le moral.

Finalement, le Chevalier Vert partit à peine le soleil levé et prit la direction de l'Est pour rejoindre les contrées galloises, cocu, vaincu et humilié.

**x**

Une chose que Perceval avait omis de préciser à propos de sa région natale, c'était que les bois étaient apparemment enchantés.

La forêt était vieille, composée de nombreux arbres centenaires aux troncs énormes et aux branches noueuses. Le feuillage était tellement dense au-dessus de la tête du Chevalier Vert que peu de lumière arrivait à percer la cime des arbres. L'atmosphère était étouffante et le seul son que Bercilak entendait était celui de sa respiration laborieuse alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se frayer un chemin à travers les ronces et les fougères. Un long hululement lugubre résonna à travers les bois et Bercilak frissonna. L'endroit était vraiment glauque et sinistre. Il en venait presque à regretter Camelot quand soudain...

_Wig ha wag !_

Bercilak fit un énorme bond en entendant une sorte de grincement strident derrière lui. Il fit aussitôt volte-face, épée à la main, prêt à trancher son adversaire. En ne voyant personne, il baissa sa garde en soupirant lourdement et maudit sa stupide paranoïa. Finalement, prêt à reprendre son chemin et bien décidé à sortir de cette saloperie de forêt , il fit demi-tour...

...et tomba face à face avec une grande silhouette encapuchonnée, qui tirait derrière elle une énorme charrette noire, une immense faux rouillée à la main.

Surpris, Bercilak glapit et tomba en arrière. La silhouette gloussa bruyamment et se découvrit le visage. Les yeux verts du chevalier s'agrandirent alors d'effroi. Contrairement à ce que laissait présager son rire grave, il s'agissait d'une femme, grande et maigre, arborant de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige. Ses yeux, entièrement noirs, tels deux gros morceaux de charbon, observèrent fixement Bercilak.

« Bonjour, jeune Chevalier Vert. »

Trop terrifié, l'intéressé n'osa pas répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux rivés sur la faux rouillée. Malgré la peur qui lui brouillait l'esprit, Bercilak, hystérique, remarqua que le tranchant de la lame était tourné dans le mauvais sens.

« Mon nom est Anghau. », continua-t-elle avec un sourire froid.

Toujours à terre, Bercilak sentit ses entrailles se nouer mais il prit son courage à deux mains.

« Enchanté. », répondit-t-il timidement, les doigts tellement crispés sur la poignée de son épée qu'il sentait la crampe poindre. Pétrifié de peur, le pauvre homme se dit qu'il aurait _vraiment_ mieux fait de rester à Camelot malgré sa nouvelle et atroce réputation plutôt que de croiser des femmes louches et manifestement magiques dans des bois enchantés en tentant de laver son pauvre honneur.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire, jeune Chevalier Vert. »

La voix grave d'Anghau ramena Bercilak à la réalité et il l'observa avec appréhension. S'il avait appris une chose à Camelot, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais accepter les marchés que proposaient les êtres surnaturels parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, on se faisait toujours avoir (Le roi Uther était catégorique là dessus). Ça, et aussi le fait qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à une femme, au risque de le regretter amèrement même si l'on était sincère (Merci à Lydia pour cette douloureuse leçon de vie.)

Dans les deux cas, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour sa situation actuelle.

« Je souhaite vous offrir la force nécessaire pour vaincre celui qui vous a défait et ainsi retrouvé l'honneur que vous avez perdu. »

Incrédule, Bercilak ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mille questions en tête, mais il se ravisa, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« En échange, vous devenez mon messager et mon serviteur. »

Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Bercilak lui souffla que Anghau ne lui disait pas toute la vérité et que ce serait de la folie d'accepter un marché dont on ne connaissait pas entièrement les modalités. Surtout avec des femmes étranges qui traînaient des charrettes en pleine forêt avec une faux qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-une à la main.

« Hum...et si je refuse ? »

Une sourire étira le visage spectral d'Anghau en quelque chose d'inhumain.

« Celui qui entend le bruit de la charrette d'Anghau ne va pas tarder de passer de vie à trépas et celui qui aperçoit Anghau meurt dans l'année. », cita-t-elle. « Sûrement, vous avez du entendre les légendes qui entourent les serviteurs de la Mort, jeune chevalier Vert. »

Ah.

(Bercilak n'osa pas lui dire que non, il n'était pas au courant parce qu'on mourrait plus vite à Camelot en proférant des rumeurs sur les magiques serviteurs de la Mort qu'en rencontrant l'objet des-dites rumeurs par inadvertance dans la forêt. Là au moins, on avait encore le reste de l'année. Avec Uther, c'était le bûcher dans les heures qui suivaient.)

Anghau l'observa de nouveau fixement, attendant visiblement une réponse positive de sa part. Bercilak soupira lourdement et se résigna à accepter.

**x**

« Il y a une étrange rumeur qui circulent dans tout le château depuis un moment. », annonça un jour Merlin, en servant le petit déjeuner à Arthur.

Le prince, qui observait son assiette en débattant par quel aliment commencer, le lui lança un regard et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu écoutes les ragots des commères maintenant ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais une vraie femme de chambre, Merlin. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et Arthur s'autorisa un sourire amusé avant de retourner à son repas.

« Au début, je n'y ai pas trop payé attention. Mais après je me suis souvenu de l'incident survenu avec Sire de Haudesert... »

Là, l'attention d'Arthur fut piquée au vif.

« Bercilak ? Plus personne n'a entendu parler de lui depuis son départ en douce de Camelot. »

Merlin acquiesça.

« On raconte qu'il y a un chevalier entièrement vêtu de vert qui parcourt Albion à la recherche de puissants chevaliers qu'il défie en duel. Apparemment, il serait sorti victorieux de tous ses combats. » Merlin eût un petit sourire. « A ma connaissance, la seule famille de nobles qui a eu assez de mauvais goût pour s'habiller totalement en vert, ce sont les De Haudesert. »

Arthur eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien ! S'il s'agit réellement de lui, on peut dire que la déculottée que lui a infligé Gwaine lui a servi de leçon. C'est qu'il serait en train de se forger une belle réputation dans tous le pays, ce Chevalier Vert ! »

« On dit aussi qu'il a tué tous ses opposants. »

Arthur fronça brusquement les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Bercilak de tuer des chevaliers sans raison. A vrai dire, il relevait même plus du couard que de la brute sanguinaire ». Il haussa les épaules et attrapa une tranche de jambon. « De toutes façons, on ne sait même pas s'il s'agit réellement lui ou si ces exploits sont véridiques. »

Merlin se posta à la fenêtre en attendant que le prince finisse de manger et observa les domestiques courir d'un bout à l'autre du château pour préparer le festival de Yuletide.

« On le saura peut-être bientôt. Il paraît que le Chevalier Vert approcherait de Camelot. »

« Évidemment qu'il viendra à Camelot. Les meilleurs combattants de tout Albion se trouvent à Camelot ! », répliqua Arthur d'un ton extrêmement fier. « _Le_ meilleur se trouve à Camelot. »

« Finissez d'abord votre petit-déjeuner, Sire, et ensuite vous pourrez éventuellement aller combattre le Chevalier Vert si ça vous fait vraiment plaisir. », fit Merlin avec un ton condescendant.

**x**

Quelques jours plus tard, une imposante silhouette casquée entièrement vêtue de vert se présenta aux portes de Camelot et faillit faire mourir de peur les gardes royaux qui avaient eu le malchance d'être en fonction ce soir-là. L'étranger planta violemment son énorme hache dans le sol gelé et réclama une audience immédiate avec le roi. Les gardes essayèrent de lui faire comprendre que personne ne le recevrait à cette heure-ci puisque tout le monde ou presque était réuni dans le grande salle pour célébrer Yuletide. Ils tentèrent ensuite de maîtriser l'étranger lorsque ce dernier, borné, s'obstina quand même à avancer vers le château.

Finalement, le Chevalier Vert, agacé, fit voler son énorme hache rouillée et décapita d'un geste fluide les gardes royaux, teintant la neige fraîche d'un rouge écarlate et se dirigea alors vers le château.

**x**

La porte de la grande salle du château s'ouvrit avec un énorme fracas et laissa pénétrer le vent glacial du dehors. Les servants qui se trouvaient à proximité glapirent et s'éloignèrent en courant de l'imposante silhouette, terrifiés. L'orchestre cessa de jouer, les gens se turent brusquement et un long silence tomba alors dans la salle, tel une chape de plomb. Le Chevalier s'avança lentement jusqu'à la grande table où siégeaient les nobles, sa hache tachée de sang traînant sur le sol avec un bruit strident.

Posté derrière le prince, Merlin posa sa carafe de vin avec précaution sur la table et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Arthur.

« Je crois que le Chevalier Vert dont parle la rumeur est enfin arrivé. »

« Ton sens inné de l'observation ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, Merlin. », répliqua Arthur avec sarcasme, la main sur le pommeau de son épée et les yeux rivés sur l'intrus.

Le gigantesque chevalier vert ne s'arrêta de marcher que lorsqu'il arriva juste devant la grande table où siégeait la famille royale. Arthur reconnût aussitôt les armoiries de la famille des Hautdesert sur les vêtements de l'intrus. Néanmoins, la carrure impressionnante de l'individu interpella le prince. A l'époque où Bercilak était encore chevalier à Camelot, il était l'un des plus petits hommes du régiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Dardant un regard à ses chevaliers, Arthur leur fit un rapide signe de tête. Les hommes dégainèrent aussitôt leurs épées et se postèrent autour de l'intrus.

Le Chevalier Vert ne fit aucun commentaire sur cet accueil pour le moins tendu et planta violemment sa hache dans le sol, fendant les dalles de pierre sous ses pieds, tel une grotesque caricature du Chevalier Noir venu semer le trouble à Camelot quelques années auparavant. Arthur se leva.

« Qui êtes-vous et quelles sont vos intentions envers Camelot ? »

Le Chevalier Vert n'ôta pas son heaume lorsqu'il répondit mais sa voix grave et puissante résonna bruyamment à travers toute la salle.

« On me nomme le Chevalier Vert et je viens à Camelot pour défier les meilleurs combattants. Je demande à ce que l'un d'entre eux vous ait assez de courage pour se saisir de cette hache et me porter un coup avec. »

Un long blanc suivit la déclaration. Incrédule, Arthur fut sur le point de rompre ce silence pesant en demandant sèchement si le chevalier se moquait de lui mais fut pris de court par un éclat de rire complètement déplacé dans une situation pareille. Un chevalier sortit alors du cercle d'hommes qui entourait le Chevalier Vert, un sourire un peu ivre au visage.

_Gwaine_, évidemment, constata Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui d'autre ? (Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sire Léon abandonner toute prestance et se prendre le visage dans les mains, désespéré par l'attitude de Gwaine. Arthur se résolut définitivement à lui parler et le dissuader de continuer cette entreprise folle, une fois que toute cette mascarade serait terminée.)

Gwaine s'avança et se planta directement devant le chevalier Vert, peu intimidé par la taille du colosse. (Le fait qu'il côtoyait assez régulièrement Percival depuis leurs adoubements inattendus expliquait peut-être cela. Les deux hommes étaient devenus amis assez rapidement après la tentative d'usurpation du trône de Camelot, bien qu'ils n'aient quasiment rien en commun. Mais alors rien du tout.)

« C'est ça votre épreuve ? Vous toucher avec votre hache ! Eh bien, je relève votre défi sans problème moi. », clama haut et fort le chevalier légèrement ivre.

Arthur soupira lourdement et envisagea très sérieusement de retirer le titre de chevalier de Gwaine et de botter les fesses de ce dernier jusqu'en Armorique où là il serait laissé en pâture aux gaulois. Derrière lui, Merlin grommelait à voix basse une longue litanie sur la stupidité de son ami et sur la stupidité des chevaliers en général sur ce ton plaintif et un peu désespéré qu'Arthur avait appris à reconnaître dès qu'une situation tournait mal. (Ce ton apparaissait surtout lorsqu'un acte de terrorisme magique menaçait la cité de Camelot. Autant dire qu'Arthur l'entendait beaucoup.)

« Sire Gwaine. Cela faisait longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre. », rugit le chevalier Vert. « Je me suis beaucoup entraîné depuis notre dernier duel et l'humiliation que vous m'avez fait subir devant la cour entière. Permettez moi de vous corriger et de vous remettre à votre place une fois pour toute. »

Pour tout réponse, Gwaine lui décocha un sourire un peu dément et se saisit de l'énorme hache rouillée. Il se précipita alors vers son adversaire en poussant un bruyant cri de guerre.

**x**

Au final, Gwaine décapita le Chevalier Vert d'un coup de hache bien fluide et parfaitement calculé. Certains pensèrent à un incroyable coup de chance vu l'état d'ébriété de l'individu concerné mais Gwaine leur raconta qu'il avait été contraint d'être bûcheron quelques temps dans sa jeunesse pour rembourser les dettes qu'il avait accumulé dans les tavernes et que personne ne pouvait manier aussi bien une hache que lui. Arthur soupçonnait que Gwaine n'était pas aussi ivre qu'il ne le laissait paraître et avait eu la pleine maîtrise de ses mouvements, son attitude d'ivrogne servant simplement à duper son adversaire.

Merlin, lui, pensait que c'était le destin qui voulait que le Chevalier Vert se prenne une raclée à chaque rencontre avec Gwaine (Un jour, le pauvre homme devrait enfin comprendre que l'on ne pouvait rien faire contre un avenir tout tracé et cesserait alors de s'entêter à vouloir assassiner Gwaine dans des défis débiles.)

La tête tomba avec un bruit flasque et mou puis roula un petit moment avant de stopper sa course contre un pied de la table de la famille royale. Le heaume vert qui s'était décroché pendant la chute, révéla le visage difforme et presque méconnaissable de Sire Bercilak de Haudersert et confirma ainsi l'identité de l'individu.

Des hurlements fusèrent de tout part. Merlin, hystérique, fit remarquer à Arthur que le sang qui inondait le sol était_ noir _et se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait pu ainsi transformer le pauvre Bercilak en un monstrueux colosse verdâtre. Arthur, la mâchoire serrée, lui rétorqua qu'au lieu de s'attacher à des détails complètement inutiles et stupides, il ferait mieux de remarquer que le corps du chevalier sans tête était toujours _debout _et qu'il _bougeait_ encore.

La tête, toujours au sol, éclata soudain d'un rire démoniaque et le corps décapité se pencha la ramasser. Le charme qui maintenait une apparence à peu près humaine au Chevalier Vert, nouveau serviteur de Anghau, se dissipa alors. Un énorme tourbillon de fumée noire prit naissance à partir du corps du Chevalier Vert, si puissant qu'il fit voler les couverts, pulvérisa les assiettes et renversa les tables du banquet avec les invités. Lorsque le nuage noir se dissipa enfin, Merlin crût un instant qu'il se trouvait dans l'une de ces histoires d'horreur qui arrivaient aux petits garçons qui n'étaient pas sages que lui racontait Hunith lorsqu'il était encore petit.

Devant la cour entière, enveloppé dans une longue toge noire, se dressait un corps décapité, décharné et en partie putréfié. La tête (qui riait toujours) était maintenue dans le creux de son bras droit et fixait intensément Gwaine de ses yeux fous.

Ce qui arriva alors resterait inscrit dans l'esprit des habitants de Camelot pendant de longues semaines. (Et Geoffrey de Montmouth veilla personnellement à ce qu'il soit reporté dans annales du royaume.)

La créature (puisqu'on ne pouvait plus vraiment d'un être humain à présent) fit voler sa toge d'une manière particulièrement théâtrale et balança une bassine remplie de sang au visage de Gwaine.

« La Mort s'abattra sur Camelot. », annonça funestement la créature avant de disparaître dans un brouillard noir et opaque.

Le monde se figea alors un instant, le temps de digérer les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Puis Uther Pendagron se leva brusquement, hurla pendant un petit moment à la sorcellerie et convoqua finalement Gaïus dans la salle du trône. Les courtisans et les domestiques paniquèrent bruyamment. Arthur avait les lèvres pincées et ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement sur son épée alors qu'il suivait son père. Merlin voulut frapper sa tête répétitivement contre un mur, entrevoyant déjà les nuits blanches pour arrêter le monstre infernal, mais fut contraint d'accompagner Gaïus avant de pouvoir mettre son projet à exécution.

Gwaine, lui, s'essuya rapidement le visage et passa une main hésitante sur son crâne avant de constater (non sans une once de panique) que, oui, ses beaux cheveux soyeux étaient couverts de sang noir et poisseux.

**x**

A partir de cet instant là, tout se détraqua à Camelot et la cité fut plongée dans la panique la plus totale. La créature démoniaque qu'était devenu Bercilak semait la terreur en apparaissant toutes les nuits dans la cité. Dès que le soleil se couchait (et malheureusement, il se couchait tôt en hiver), elle surgissait sur un cheval noir aussi décharné et putréfié que son cavalier, une étrange faux rouillée et ensanglantée à la main gauche, et parcourait la ville jusque dans ses moindres ruelles. Et chaque lendemain sans exception, on retrouvait les cadavres de ses victimes, une plaie béante au niveau du cou.

Le roi Uther ordonna que la créature soit absolument arrêtée afin de stopper ces raids nocturnes meurtriers. Toutefois, tous les gardes royaux, les chevaliers et même les roturiers qui tentèrent de stopper le cavalier sans tête dans sa course mortelle reçurent tous une bassine de sang au visage et, le jour suivant, on les comptait incontestablement dans les nouvelles victimes.

**x**

« Votre Majesté. »

Uther Pendragon leva les yeux et vit Gaïus se tenir près de la porte, son apprenti sur ses talons. Le roi fit un signe de la main, signalant à ses conseillers qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Seul le prince Arthur resta dans la salle. Gaïus s'approcha du trône.

« Merlin et moi avons enfin trouvé de quelle créature magique il s'agit. Je crains que les nouvelles ne soient pas très réjouissantes. », annonça-t-il.

Uther lui fit signe de continuer.

« Il s'agit d'un Gan Ceann, Sire. Un cavalier sans tête qui surgit dès que la nuit tombe pour récolter les âmes des vivants et les amener à la Mort. Il balance des bassines remplies de sang à quiconque tente de l'arrêter dans sa course. On raconte également que lorsqu'il s'arrête et qu'il prononce le nom d'une personne, cette dernière est destinée à mourir immédiatement. »

Les doigts gantés du roi se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir du trône.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette créature continuer son massacre comme bon lui semble ! ». Uther se tourna vers son fils. « Arthur. Cette mascarade n'a que trop duré. Les gardes sont manifestement incompétents pour mener à bien cette opération. Dorénavant, tu es chargé d'arrêter cette créature démoniaque. »

Merlin voulut hurler au roi qu'il était complétement inconscient, qu'Arthur allait se prendre une bassine de sang au visage comme tous les autres et que Camelot serait bien avancée lorsque son prince se ferait charcuter par un Gan Ceann mais il se retint juste à temps. (Même diminué, Uther Pendragon lui fichait toujours autant la frousse et conservait malheureusement la prérogative royale de faire exécuter des valets impertinents si cela lui chantait.)

Il fallait s'y attendre, évidemment : Arthur hocha gravement la tête et traîna Merlin hors de la salle du trône pour préparer son plan d'attaque pour la soirée.

**x**

« Je persiste à dire que c'est une très très mauvaise idée. », maugréa Merlin alors que lui et Arthur parcouraient les rues de la basse-ville teintées de rouge par la lumière du crépuscule. Tous les habitants s'étaient barricadés dans leurs maisons et, bien sûr, ils étaient les deux seuls crétins à se balader dans la cité sachant que le cavalier sans tête débarquerait d'un moment à l'autre.

Arthur ne répondit pas.

« J'ai un très très mauvaise pressentiment à propos de tout ça. », poursuivit Merlin. « Vous êtes au courant que cette chose n'a pas arrêté de poursuivre Gwaine toutes les nuits depuis qu'il s'est pris la bassine pleine de sang, n'est-ce pas ? L'aubergiste ne veut plus de lui le soir parce que le cavalier sans tête tue tout ses clients vu que Gwaine arrive toujours à lui échapper... Et tous ceux qui veulent stopper ce truc se prennent aussi une bassine de sang en plein visage et on les retrouve mort le jour suivant ! Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui aide Gaïus à transporter les corps. C'est dégoutant. Et vous savez ce qu'il va arriver ce soir, Sire ? On va se... »

Arthur se retourna brusquement et plaqua une main sur la bouche de Merlin.

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ? », grinça-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Merlin fronça les sourcils et dégagea d'un geste sec la main d'Arthur.

« On va se prendre une _bassine de sang_ en pleine poire et on va retrouver nos _cadavres_ le jour suivant ! J'ai dû mal à voir en quoi votre plan est si génial. On va juste se faire charcuter. »

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les autres fois, ça c'est très bien passé, non ? Les wyverns, les gargouilles, le _dragon_...un bon coup d'épée bien placé et l'affaire est faite. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ici, dis-moi ? »

« C'est un défunt décapité qui fait un sale boulot pour la Mort. Comment voulez-vous tuer quelque chose qui est déjà mort ? C'est du bon sens, voyons ! »

« On a bien tué des soldats immortels. »

A ce moment précis, Merlin voulut crier beaucoup de choses au visage Arthur : des jurons, des insultes, des choses insolentes, _des choses à propos du rôle de la magie dans les heureux dénouements concernant les attaques surnaturelles_. Mais Merlin se ravisa à temps, se remémorant qu'une telle conduite aboutirait au mieux à un exil, au pire à une exécution.

Et puis, il fallait dire que l'arrivée en fanfare du cavalier sans tête au milieu de la rue dans un grincement strident apporta aussi une certaine distraction à la discussion.

**x**

Finalement, après moult courses poursuites dans les ruelles sales de la basse-ville, après de nombreux coups d'épées aussi mortels qu'inutiles dans le corps du cavalier et de sa monture, après de nombreux sauvetages in extremis des fesses du prince grâce à la magie (qui passèrent inaperçus avec une facilité décevante), le Gan Ceann perdit patience.

Le cavalier sans tête, toujours traqué par le prince et son valet (à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Merlin avait perdu le fil des choses après sa troisième chute...), stoppa soudain sa course folle et se tourna pour faire face à ses poursuivants.

La tête, calée sous le bras du cavalier, fixa de ses yeux jaunes et sans vie le prince. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

«_ Arthur Pendagron..._ », entendit-on résonner lugubrement dans la ruelle.

...et l'intéressé se prit une bassine de sang en plein visage. Le cavalier éclata alors d'un rire sombre et disparût au détour d'une ruelle (sûrement pour traquer à nouveau Gwaine.). Arthur s'essuya lentement le visage, incrédule.

Merlin, lui, désespéra juste un tout petit peu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Gan Ceann**  
>Auteur<strong> : terpine aka Coatlicue**  
>Fandom<strong> : Merlin (BBC)**  
>Personnages <strong>: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine pour les principaux, tout le cast en général et quelques OCs**  
>Résumé<strong> : « _Ce matin-là, ce qui menaçait d'arriver depuis que le prince Arthur avait adoubé les quatre roturiers arriva : un chevalier, furieux et cocu, jeta violemment son gantelet aux pieds de Sire Gwaine et réclama un duel à mort devant la Cour entière pour laver son honneur souillé_. »**  
>Avertissements<strong> : un mélange pour le moins étrange de Merlin, de la légende « Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier Vert », des mythes entourant les dullahan et de la Mort. Plusieurs morts (pas des gens importants, rassurez-vous) et du sang un peu partout**  
>Notes<strong> : Le personnage d'Anghau est inspiré par Ankou, le serviteur de la Mort dans le folklore celte. Sire Bercilak de Hautdesert et sa charmante femme Lydia sont eux inspirés directement des personnages de la légende de « _Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier vert_ », à savoir Bertilak et sa femme, propriétaire du château de Hautdésert. La créature qui terrifie Camelot, elle, est largement inspirée par la légende des dullahans (Gan Cean en gaélique irlandais, d'où le nom du titre.)

Également, si vous vous posez la question au cours de la lecture, « _Wig ha wag ! » _est traditionnellement le bruit de la charrette d'Ankou/Anghau.

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolée pour l'attente ! On devrait m'interdire d'écrire des fanfictions à longs chapitres car, inévitablement, des mois s'écoulent entre les updates. En attendant, une plus grosse update : voilà un morceau de 3000 mots. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le chemin du retour fut morose. Le prince, dégoulinant de sang, était d'une humeur massacrante et parcourait les ruelles désertiques d'une démarche raide et saccadée. Merlin, écoutant pour une fois son instinct de survie, suivit son maître en laissant une distance de quelques mètres entre eux deux. A peine arrivé dans ses appartements, Arthur se déshabilla et se précipita vers la bassine d'eau qui attendait près de l'âtre rougeoyant, derrière un paravent. Merlin, lui, referma la porte derrière lui et lança un regard noir aux vêtements ensanglantés éparpillés au sol.<p>

« Vos vêtements sont bon à jeter, sire. », commenta-t-il en bougeant une chemise du bout du pied.

La tête d'Arthur apparut soudain de derrière le paravent, parfaitement indigné.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est ma chemise préférée. Je veux la retrouver comme neuve. »

« Est-ce que vous savez à quel point le sang est difficile à nettoyer ? »

Le prince le toisa.

« J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui fait la lessive ? »

Merlin avisa les cheveux tâchés de sang, la crasse de leur course poursuite dans la basse ville et le regard dédaigneux du prince.

« Vous avez surtout l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un bain. »

Ce fut la mauvaise chose à dire. Une sourire féroce se dessina sur le visage d'Arthur.

« Puisque tu te dévoues aussi gentiment, Merlin, va donc chercher la bassine et remplis-là. En évitant de m'ébouillanter cette fois. »

Merlin jura que l'on ne l'y rependrait plus.

.

**X**

.

Le lendemain matin, le roi Uther apprit l'échec de la veille et décida de confiner son fils dans ses appartements avec une petite dizaine de gardes royaux et de chevaliers.

« Cette créature maléfique n'emportera pas mon fils ! », tonna-t-il, en faisant les cent pas. « Je posterai tous les gardes et les chevaliers du royaume s'il le faut ! »

Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Gaïus. Ce dernier l'observait silencieusement, l'air soucieux.

« As-tu trouvé un moyen pour arrêter cette chose ? »

Le médecin secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Les livres regorgent d'histoires et de légendes à propos des Gan Ceann mais aucun n'envisage une solution pour arrêter leur œuvre. Il me reste encore quelques ouvrages dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Mon apprenti est train de les parcourir au moment où nous parlons. »

Les traits du roi se durcirent dangereusement et il s'assit lourdement sur son trône.

« Demande l'aide de Goeffrey. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose dans ses archives qui pourrait nous être utile. »

Gaïus se courba.

« Je vais aller le voir immédiatement. »

**.**

**X**

**.**

« C'est un véritable cauchemar... », marmonna Merlin, en laissant tomber sa tête sur les pages poussiéreuses d'un vieux grimoire.

Non seulement Camelot était décimée par un cavalier qui décapitait les braves gens au milieu de la nuit mais en plus le prince lui-même avait signé son arrêt de mort en voulant stopper une créature non mortelle avec son épée. Comment était-il censé réaliser son destin, faire monter Arthur sur le trône et unir Albion si le prince se faisait tuer par une créature infernale ? Et puis franchement, Merlin s'était attaché à cet idiot depuis le temps.

Alors qu'il gémissait sur l'avenir funeste qui allait bientôt s'offrir à Albion, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il daigna lever sa tête du livre et aperçut Gaïus, de retour de son entrevue avec le roi, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

« Rien dans celui-ci là non plus, j'imagine ? »

Merlin acquiesça, le visage sombre.

« C'est le dernier. »

Gaïus leva un sourcil et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois en face de Merlin.

« Le roi m'a conseillé d'aller voir Geoffrey pour trouver une éventuelle solution dans les archives. Le problème, c'est que tous les livres susceptibles de nous aider ont été brûlés lors de la Grande Purge. Tous les ouvrages les plus enclin à la sorcellerie sont dans cette pièce. »

Merlin baissa les yeux.

« Tous les livres que j'ai lu disent que même la plus puissante des magies ne peut détruire les Gan Ceann... »

« J'en ai bien peur. Après tout, la magie _est_ la vie. Elle se trouve à l'intérieur de la terre et de tous les êtres vivants. Les serviteurs de la Mort récoltent l'âme de leur victime en aspirant la magie qui se trouve confinée dans leur corps. Si tu étais amené à utiliser tes dons directement contre la créature, il est quasi certain qu'elle aspirerait la magie sans subir aucun dégât. »

Un silence pesant tomba dans le petit cabinet. Merlin referma son grimoire d'un geste sec. Gaïus soupira lourdement.

« Merlin...je pense qu'il va falloir de nouveau demander de l'aide au Grand Dragon. »

« Je craignais que tu dises cela. », répondit Merlin avec un sourire amer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher ses affaires de voyage. « Je pars le plus vite possible pour revenir avant le crépuscule. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons neutraliser le cavalier sans tête avant la nuit. »

« Espérons-le, mon garçon. »

**.**

**X**

**.**

Posté devant la fenêtre de ses appartements royaux, Arthur, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse, aperçut soudain Merlin au milieu de la cour du château. Ce dernier était à cheval et se dirigeait vers la sortie de la cité.

« Qu'est-ce que cet idiot est en train de manigancer ? », marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un problème, Sire ? »

Le Prince se retourna et fit face à Léon. Ce bon et fidèle Sire Léon. Toujours poli et attentionné même lorsqu'il a reçu l'ordre de garder un prince furieux confiné dans ses appartements. Arthur pointa la fenêtre de son index.

« Je viens de voir mon valet dehors. À cheval qui plus est et qui se dirigeait vers ce qui ressemble suspicieusement à la forêt. »

Léon se rapprocha de la fenêtre et vit effectivement le serviteur du Prince se diriger vers les portes de la cité.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé que depuis que je suis coincé ici, il n'y a personne pour le surveiller ? Cet idiot est capable d'aller se promener jusqu'au crépuscule. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous sous-estimez un peu Merlin, Sire ? »

Arthur le regarda fixement et leva un sourcil. Soudain, la compréhension se dessina sur le visage de Sire Léon.

« Oh ! Je comprends, Sire. Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Prince, stupéfait, lutta pour trouver les mots et exprimer son plus total désaccord sur la chose. Franchement, où avait-il pêché une idée pareille ? Néanmoins, Sire Léon le devança avant qu'il n'ait sorti un seul mot.

« N'ayez crainte, Sire. », fit le chevalier sur le ton de la confidence. « Je vais demander à Lancelot de s'occuper du problème. »

Sire Léon appela alors un des gardes royaux qui stationnaient à la porte et lui demanda de chercher Sire Lancelot le plus rapidement possible. Arthur, estomaqué, se contenta de s'assoir et de retourner à ses papiers en essayant d'ignorer l'air particulièrement satisfait de Sire Léon.

**.**

**X**

**.**

Lorsque Merlin arriva dans une clairière recluse de la forêt où il avait l'habitude d'appeler le dragon, il eut l'immense surprise de trouver l'incroyable créature confortablement allongée sur l'herbe. Merlin tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler sa monture, absolument terrifiée par le dragon. Finalement, il opta pour descendre et attacher la jument au premier arbre venu. Kilgarrah remua paresseusement sa queue.

« Eh bien jeune sorcier, je commençais à désespérer de te voir venir. »

« Vous êtes déjà là ? »

Kilgarrah grogna sourdement et un volute de fumée noire s'échappa de ses naseaux.

« L'œuvre du Can Geann qui accable Camelot n'est pas passée inaperçue au sein de la communauté magique. »

Soudain très fatigué, Merlin se laissa tomber sur l'herbe de la clairière.

« J'imagine que vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis ici, alors ? »

« Le serviteur de la Mort doit être stoppé. », acquiesça le dragon. « Habituellement, leur œuvre fait partie du cycle naturel de la vie. Néanmoins, le Gan Ceann qui attaque Camelot est biaisé dans sa tâche. »

« Vraiment ? Lui aussi veut tuer Arthur pour se venger d'Uther ? »

Il y eût une curieuse petite pause où le dragon battit plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Personne n'a parlé de Pendagron ici. »

« Oh mais je croyais que...je veux dire, Arthur a été aspergé d'une bassine de sang et le cavalier sans tête a prononcé son nom alors je pensais... »

Cette fois, il y eût un très long silence très inconfortable. Kilgarrah plissa dangereusement ses yeux. Merlin déglutit difficilement.

« Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu aurais du venir me voir plutôt, jeune sorcier ! », tonna-t-il. « Et non, la créature ne possède aucune rancune à l'encontre de la lignée Pendragon. Elle porte cependant un lourd grief vis-à-vis de Sire Gwaine. »

« Gwaine ? »

Kilgarrah baissa son immense tête écailleuse.

« Sais-tu qui sont les serviteurs de la Mort, Merlin ? Il s'agit la plupart du temps d'un simple humain qui a conclu un pacte avec Anghau, la personnification même de la Mort. Elle leur propose la chose qu'il désire le plus et en échange il s'engage à la servir. »

« Alors le cavalier sans tête...il s'agit vraiment de Sire Bercilak ? »

Le dragon hocha la tête et ses yeux mordorés se posèrent sur Merlin.

« Tu as compris. Sache qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que Sire Gwaine sera en vie. »

L'horreur se dessina sur le visage de Merlin.

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'il va falloir le sacrifier pour stopper le Gan Ceann ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas immédiatement pris la vie de Gwaine si cela lui importe tellement ? Pourquoi s'amuser décapiter tout le monde ? »

« Et ça, jeune sorcier, c'est pour cela que tu es venu me voir. », expliqua posément Kilgarrah. « Il existe un moyen d'immobiliser et d'affecter momentanément le Gan Ceann. Ton ami l'ignore mais il porte toujours sur lui ce remède. C'est grâce à cela qu'il est toujours en vie à l'heure où nous parlons et que la créature s'échine à massacrer les habitants de Camelot en attendant. »

Merlin regarda le dragon, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

« L'or, jeune sorcier. L'or le plus pur. »

**.**

**X**

**.**

En entendant des grondements sourds et des bribes de phrases, Anghau tourna lentement la tête et ses yeux, entièrement noirs, se posèrent sur le Gan Ceann. La terrifiante créature se tenait face à elle, la tête reposant au creux de son bras gauche décharné, semblant réclamer quelque chose. La faux qu'elle tenait dans main droite luisait de sang.

« Nous avons à nous soucier de choses beaucoup plus importantes que d'un simple humain récalcitrant qui te file entre les doigts, Gan Ceann. », déclara froidement Anghau.

Elle s'approcha du cavalier sans tête, sa charrette noire toujours omniprésente, et un rictus spectral étira son visage émacié.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un être dénommé Emrys, Gan Ceann ? Une prophétie le dépeint comme un être éternel et immortel, en totale osmose avec la magie de la Terre elle-même. » Les traits d'Anghau se durcirent. « L'immortalité n'est pas naturelle. Aucun être ne peut défier la Mort. Aucun être ne peut me défier. »

Les gros yeux jaunes et vitreux du cavalier se plissèrent.

« Il se trouve que Emrys se cache précisément au sein de Camelot. Il est encore jeune et inexpérimenté pour le moment. Il faut que tu le fauches avant qu'il n'atteigne l'apogée de ses pouvoirs, Gan Ceann. ». Les doigts blancs d'Anghau caressèrent la lame ensanglantée de la faux. « En échange, je te révélerai pourquoi tu ne peux atteindre Sire Gwaine. »

Le Gan Ceann acquiesça.

« Va. La nuit approche. »

La créature disparut dans un halo de fumée noire.

**.**

**X**

**.**

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque Merlin atteignit Camelot.

À peine arrivé dans les écuries royales, le sorcier sauta de sa monture. Il donna la bride de la jument au premier garçon d'écurie venu et se précipita aussitôt vers le cabinet de Gaïus.

« Gaïus ! Gaïus ! », s'époumona-t-il en déboulant dans la petite pièce. « J'ai trouvé quel est le remède ! »

Le médecin de la Cour, penché sur un vieux grimoire poussiéreux, se leva aussitôt.

« Il faut de l'or ! L'or le plus pur ! C'est la seule faiblesse du cavalier sans tête. Une petite quantité suffit pour l'empêcher d'approcher sa victime et de l'affecter momentanément... »

Gaïus hocha rapidement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il enjoignit Merlin à le suivre.

« Je vais aller prévenir Uther. Toi, file prévenir Arthur avant que le Gan Ceann n'attaque ! »

**.**

**X**

**.**

La nuit était tombée lorsque Merlin sprinta dans les longs et tortueux couloirs du château pour atteindre le prince à temps. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Surtout qu'il se doutait que le Prince devait conserver de nombreux objets en or massif dans ses appartements...

« Merlin ! Où cours-tu comme ça ? »

Merlin glissa dangereusement sur les dalles polies du grand hall. Il retourna pour faire face à Gwen. Il lui offrit un grand sourire et lui attrapa les deux épaules.

« Gaïus et moi avons trouvé un moyen de stopper le cavalier sans tête ! Il suffit de le confronter à de l'or pur ! J'étais sur le point de prévenir Arthur. On ne voudrait pas que le Prince héritier meurt prématurément tout de même. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gwen. Néanmoins, la jeune servante n'eût pas l'occasion d'exprimer sa joie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, il y eût un fracas assourdissant et la grande baie vitrée du couloir vola en éclat. À la plus grande horreur des deux servants, le cavalier sans tête surgit de la fenêtre et atterrit au beau milieu des débris de verre. Instinctivement, Merlin se plaça devant Gwen. Les yeux vitreux du Gan Ceann était rivés sur le sorcier. Un sourire décharné se dessina sur son visage et il s'avança vers les deux roturiers.

« Gwen ! Va prévenir quelqu'un ! », cria Merlin en le lâchant pas la créature des yeux.

La jeune fille eût un air stupéfait, indignée par la simple idée d'abandonner son ami aux griffes de la créature démoniaque.

« Mais... »

Merlin poussa violemment son amie dans un couloir adjacent.

« Ne discute pas ! Je vais faire diversion ! »

Sans attendre une réponse de Gwen, le sorcier sprinta dans la direction opposée. Aussitôt, le cavalier sans tête se lança à sa poursuite.

« _Emrys._ »


End file.
